


the thought that counts

by kanaru



Series: rocks and clouds and everything in between [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kuroo tried, M/M, Stress Relief, or at least attempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaru/pseuds/kanaru
Summary: Ushijima is stressed, and Kuroo just wants to try and help.





	the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

> Going to make a little series of some days in the life of Ushikuro! This one's only loosely relevant to artistic, if not relevant at all besides the factor that they're in a relationship and Kuroo is covered with tattoos so you don't need to read to understand this one :)

The moment Kuroo applied pressure to Ushijima’s shoulders, images of solid boulders filled his mind. He sure was tensed up pretty badly, along with the knot going on between his brows that threatened a permanent dent.

Ushijima was cursed with the ‘bring work home with you’ kind of career, being an investigator and all, and more often than not he would bring all the stress built up there into their home. Kuroo hated to watch his love suffer like that, but there was little he could do against sharp rocks.

“You wanna take a break yet?” Kuroo asked carefully, wary of stepping on a mine.

“This needs to be done tonight,” Ushijima answered back curtly, as expected. He frowned into the harsh white screen of his laptop and gave fleeting glances to the towering paperwork beside it.

Kuroo quite frankly had enough and draped himself over the man like a towel. “Goodbye to this,” he mumbled absently before languidly reaching an arm over and shutting the screen much to Ushijima’s dismay. He turned sharply enough to startle Kuroo off of him and had an argument on his tongue but was promptly shut down with lips against his. Those olive eyes widened in brief surprise before they fell to comfort, and Ushijima allowed himself to sink into the intimacy.

Kuroo pulled not too far away, his cold nose still brushing against the warmth of Ushijima’s. He moved his steel gaze away from earthy ones, catching the deepened line between Ushijima’s eyebrows, the tension still thick within his visage and posture. Kuroo traced his fingers down Ushijima’s face, jaw, and then throat, gradually moving across his shoulder and arm.

While imitating his boyfriends fixated frown, Kuroo broke character by cracking out a snicker. “So grumpy.”

“Tetsurou, stop that face.”

“You stop that face,” he answered back, eventually relaxing his features into a winsome smile, the tiny ball of jewelry below the centre of his lip catching a gleam off the side lamp.

He pressed another kiss to Ushijima’s cheek, cupping his hand over the other as he felt a warm, rough hand land softly on his. Kuroo opened his eyes again to admire Ushijima, from his sharp jaw to his alluring gaze. Fingers trailed down the middle of Ushijima’s chest, running along the contoured dips of his toned and refined muscles beneath the thankfully not too loose shirt. Kuroo’s teeth brushed against the delicate skin of Ushijima’s neck, giving the other arousing pleasure melting though his bones.

“Tetsu,” Ushijima breathed, very reluctantly pulling away. Kuroo frowned at him. “I really need to get this done, I’m sorry.”

“You’ll have plenty of time, and for the next few hours you’ll only be unproductively sat here staring into the abyss of your screen.” Kuroo followed Ushijima’s attempt to move away and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. “Toshi pleeease,” he begged, whiny voice muffled.

While part of Ushijima wanted to just push Kuroo away like he was simply a needy cat, the more dominant side of him want to grip his boyfriend by the arms and pull him in as close to himself as was humanly possible. When he felt a electrifying touch in his nether region, his dominant side won the already decided battle. His large hand gripped Kuroo by the jaw firmly yet not enough to hurt Kuroo and held him into a powerful kiss, feeling the hard metal of Kuroo’s tongue bar as he explored his mouth. The desk was long abandoned, and the two of them had already made it to the bed across the room.

Soft and fleeting touches transitioned into grips and grabs with a side of friendly biting. Kuroo’s hands wandered and explored, appreciating the feel of Ushijima so close and so warm, feeling him all over himself like a security blanket and promised forever protection and around the clock pleasure. When his hands slipped beneath the soft material of Ushijima’s shirt, he was automatically drawn to the lumped texture of the odd scar here and there done by a variety of weapons, all in which were earned within his dangerous work chasing criminals. Kuroo touched them to give Ushijima comfort while restraining the seething heat of hatred within his own gut at the career Ushijima was involved in.

Meanwhile, as Ushijima laid kisses over whatever surface area of Kuroo’s skin he could cover, he traced the memorized pattern of Kuroo’s neck tattoo that covered the entire area of his throat, reaching over his shoulders and nape and ended just beneath his jaw. In a way it resembled calligraphy with the way the strokes were curved freely in the flowing shape of tendons and as through done with a thick fountain pen. However, there were no letters, it was simply an artistic aesthetic to the eye. Ushijima remembered very clearly the day he saw Kuroo he couldn’t help but believe he was the kind of guy up to no good. While yes, he was quite cunning and sly which were ideal traits for criminals, Kuroo otherwise was nothing more than a fluffy kitten who knew too many chemistry jokes. It was a sharp contrast to his intimidating appearance.

In the heat of their activities, Ushijima accidentally bumped his forehead against Kuroo’s nose causing brief disruption in the form of snickers and sounds of mocking pain.

“Okay, _ouch,_ ” Kuroo laughed with liquid threatening in his eyes before pushing his nose against Ushijima’s lips. Ushijima complied with sweet and chaste kisses to Kuroo’s nose and moved to his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured honestly, intoxication of lust still thick in his voice as he smiled against Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo stared into Ushijima’s _angel_ of a face as he felt those large hands intertwined within his mussed locks, sending shockwaves of rapture through his body by his overly sensitive scalp alone. He didn’t realize the expression of beyond contentedness overtook his features and cause his eyes to uncontrollably slip shut and meet an array of vividly splashing colors. Kuroo only opened his eyes again when the sensation of seraphic happiness left his head and he gave a squinted frown at Ushijima alongside a whine of displeasure.  

“Just a little longer,” Kuroo pleaded with indolent and sleepy vocals. “Then we can do whatever.”

Ushijima gave a brief laugh, aftermath of a soft smile remaining on his lips. “Don’t you fall asleep now.”

“I won’t,” Kuroo promised, sighing softly as Ushijima returned his hands to his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Love you most,” Kuroo drawled, barely able to quirk out his usual grin as he was too far gone in a mellow pool of gold and diamonds.

Before either of them realized, a gentle snore sounded from the back of Kuroo’s throat, mimicking the purring of a cat in a way. Ushijima raised an eyebrow and ceased the playing with Kuroo’s hair.

“Tetsu?” he asked, earning no response.

Ushijima brushed his thumb over Kuroo’s lax features, moving the hair of his fringe out of the way so he could get a pleasing full view of his beautiful face. He smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and shook his head, mostly in disbelief and partially in acceptance. It was for certain he was going to have to ignore the uncomfortably hard aching _something_ down below for that night.

“You’re the worst,” he whispered against Kuroo’s face before giving him a final kiss goodnight.


End file.
